Magic Induced Amnesia (MIA)
by Ckiller2100
Summary: Natsu is left unconscious for three months after his epic fight with Zeref, with Lucy keeping his sleeping body company at almost all times. However, when he wakes up, he can't remember anything. How will the guild, especially Lucy, react to this news?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This is my first fan-fic, so if it's ****complete and utter crap**** not to your liking, be sure to let me know!**

**Anyway, this is a NaLu fan-fic, it starts off to be a bit tragic but ends up being cutesy. I'm aware that this chapter is kind of long, but I kinda had to explain the backstory of what had happened to Natsu. Either way, I've got some stuff planned, and I hope that you'll enjoy what's coming!**

_Chapter one: The end of Zeref_

It had been three months since Natsu's fight with Zeref. On the brink of death, Natsu fought on against the dark wizard relentlessly as he was hit with spell after spell, all of which were supposed to kill him. The entire guild lay unconscious except for Lucy, as she watched him being pulverised by the wizard of death. Lucy lay there watching, her tears practically drying her eyes out as Natsu tried desperately to defeat Zeref.

Zeref, clearly growing tired of Natsu's attempt to defeat him, began chanting the most dangerous spell he had. Lucy recognised the sound of it, and attempted to warn Natsu. "Natsu, look out!" she yelled as loud as she could.

"Lightning-fire dragon mode" Natsu muttered as his entire body was cloaked in his flames, which now had been cloaked with lightning. Lucy saw his eyes, unwavering as he stared directly at Zeref, who was still chanting the death spell.

Lucy, still watching Natsu as he stood there waiting for Zeref to act, that around his eyes, there appeared to be what looked like scales forming. _Dragon Force? _Lucy thought to herself. _But he's never been able to bring that out on his own before!_

Suddenly, a black aura started to emit from Zeref. He opened his blood red eyes and started directly at Natsu. "Natsu, I really thought you could have stopped me." His voice was filled with remorse, but he suddenly took a much darker tone "but I guess that was all just a dream. Say goodbye to your loved ones."

A large, dark magic circle engulfed the area that they were battling on, engulfing the guild members in its grasp. "You bastard!" Natsu screamed, and began running towards Zeref.

"It's futile" he muttered as he sent out a wave of dark aura, throwing Natsu back a few feet. "You, your guild members, this _world_ shall all die by my hand!" Zeref began to cast the spell.

Natsu got up slowly, he could feel the dark magic sucking away his life force and figured that everyone else must be experiencing the same thing. Natsu, tormented by the idea of having his friends taken from him (_even those bastards Gray and Gajeel, _Natsu thought) gave him strength, as he began charging up his most powerful attack.

"Secret dragon slaying art…"

"It's over, Natsu!" Zeref yelled.

Natsu looked up, straight into Zeref's eyes. Zeref smiled upon seeing his glare, cast his spell.

"Black Arts: Death Magic" Zeref chuckled "Death Orb!" A huge amount of dark aura gathered around Zeref before blasting out as a gigantic dome in every direction, destroying the very ground that it passed over. Lucy, seeing this destructive magic, started to panic. _If that hits us, we're all going to…die? _Lucy panicked even more, then stared over at Natsu, still standing there with his flames cloaked in lightning. _Is he planning on taking the hit?_

"Natsu! Do something!" She yelled. To her surprise, Natsu gave a quick smirk as he faced the wave of death.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" he screamed as his attack raced towards Zeref's. The two attacks collided, with Natsu's attack seeming to win and Zeref's Death Orb being pushed back towards him.

Seeing how much power Natsu had to be using to propel his own attack against him, Zeref muttered "This is the end. Congratulations, Natsu. You beat the most powerful wizard in history." He closed his eyes calmly, accepting his fate.

He suddenly opened his eyes again, the red iris of his eyes practically flaming. In the split second that he had left before his imminent demise, he deduced that Natsu wouldn't be able to move from where he was standing before after launching such a massive attack. He quickly moved his arms and shouted "Death Pillar!"

A beam of dark magic shot straight out of the mixture of lightning, flame and death magic that encased Zeref, and hit Natsu directly. He screamed. This magic was like nothing that Zeref had thrown at him before, and he felt his consciousness fade away into nothingness.

Natsu fell onto the ground, followed by Zeref less than a second later. Lucy, struggling against the pain she felt on her body, crawled herself over to Natsu as he lay face-down on the ground. She checked his pulse, but couldn't feel it. She checked for breathing, but he wasn't moving at all.

Tears streamed from her eyes at an accelerated rate than before, but she couldn't contain herself. "It can't be…" she muttered "There's no way that… he could…"

She stared over at Zeref, whose body (or what remained of it after his own magic hit him) lay on the ground a few metres away. He wasn't breathing, which was a sign of relief, but she quickly drew her attention back to Natsu. He wasn't breathing, and if she didn't do something quickly she would lose her best friend forever.

"Someone save him!" She screamed as loud as she could. The other guild members woke up and saw Natsu lying there unconscious. Wendy, seeing him in such a state, ran over and tried to help him with her magic. Lucy continued to sit there and watch him lie lifelessly on the ground next to her, afraid that her worst fears might actually come to life.

Suddenly, he coughed. It was weak, but it was a sign of life. This was enough to make Lucy so relieved that she passed out right there next to him.

The next day, she arrived at the guild hall (which was undergoing reconstruction again) and couldn't see Natsu. He wasn't picking a fight with Gray, who was sitting next to Juvia as she fawned over him. He wasn't trying to pick a fight with Gajeel either, who was sitting across from Levy, her best friend other than Natsu, as she read her favourite novel. He wasn't even looking for a job (which she'd expected him to do, even after his near-death experience against Zeref).

Lucy walked up to Levy asking where Natsu was. Levy looked down to her knees as she closed her novel. She stared over at Gajeel, who gave her a reassuring nod, implying that she should tell Lucy about him.

She took a deep breath, and looked Lucy straight in the eye. "I don't know how I should put this, Lu-chan. Natsu's… still unconscious after his fight with Zeref, and in critical condition."

**BAM! First chapter down, with more to come! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to make this, but I do know that I'll try my hardest to keep it somewhat interesting.**

**Yeah, I know I left it on a cliff hanger, but after such an epic battle such as that, you kind of have to leave the readers, being you guys, on the edge of your seats.**

**Reviews welcome! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but considering I'm currently sitting my exams, it might take a while.**

**Chapter two: Reminiscence**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm back again (much earlier than I expected) with another chapter! I'll be keeping this one going for a while, I've got a few outcomes and possibilities lined up in my head.**

**Again, this is my first fanfic, so don't expect too much. Also, thanks to those of you who reviewed this! It really helps me out!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put this here last time but I don't own Fairy Tail**

_Chapter Two: Reminiscence_

_Natsu was… in critical condition? _Lucy's entire being shook at the thought of the one man that she held dearest and her closest friend could be taken away from her. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she stared, bewildered, at her best friend (other than Natsu).

"Lu-chan! Don't worry!" Levy tried to comfort her friend. "Porlyusica and Wendy are doing everything within their power to make sure that he stays alive. It'll be fine."

Despite Levy's comfort, Lucy still found herself shaken. Her mind, panicking, began to twist the meaning of the words Levy had said. _Unconscious… critical condition… _Lucy thought to herself. _Sleep… eternal sleep… death… Natsu is close to death?! _Lucy's face turned pale, and she collapsed to the ground, holding her head in her hands, trying desperately not to cry as her tears continued to pour out of her eyes.

"Lucy!" Gray appeared out of nowhere to comfort her, with Juvia quickly coming to her side. "Calm down, he'll be fine, there's no need to worry." he calmly attempted to comfort her, but to no avail. Lucy began to violently shake, as if she was being shaken like some kind of toy.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried out in fear, afraid of how Lucy would act in the next few seconds. "Please, Lu-chan, calm down, we've done everything we can, now all we can do is wait."

Lucy looked up at her best friend, her tears flowing from her eyes non-stop, as she uttered "…please, let me see him."

Levy looked like she was thinking of something, and glanced over to the master for guidance. Makarov calmly jumped down from the surface of the bar and walked over to Lucy. He put his hand on her shoulder and nodded to Levy.

"Come on, Lu-chan, let's go see Natsu." At the sound of these words, Lucy's saddened and tear-soaked face lit up slightly, and she took her best friend's hand and followed her into the guild's infirmary.

The sight was worse than Lucy had expected. Natsu lay on one of the beds, unconscious, as she had been told, but there was a lot of blood stained on the bed. _Did Zeref's Death Pillar cause external bleeding? _Lucy questioned, her mind still fragile from the shock. Wendy and Porlyusica sat at either side of the bed, Porlyusica making some kind of herbal remedy while Wendy was desperately trying to use her healing magic to cure him in any way possible.

Looking over the scene, Lucy noticed that Natsu's face was still covered in scales, a sure sign that his Dragon Force was still active. _It's still active? _Lucy thought to herself. _It's been a whole day and it hasn't died down yet? It might be because his life's in danger._ He still had all of his limbs, but his right leg was looking a bit worse for wear. His breathing was steady, but he would cough every now and then, sounding like death itself.

"…I hate to say it, but we've done all that we can." Porlyusica said, ushering Wendy to stop using her magic. "You've been using your magic for far too long; you'll run out and suffer from magic deficiency at this rate."

"…ok" Wendy muttered. She looked at Natsu's unconscious body, her gaze almost seeming like she was apologizing for not being able to help him any further. "What'll happen now?" Wendy asked, looking up at Porlyusica.

Porlyusica turned around and looked Lucy directly in the eyes. "The magic hasn't done any major damage on his body, however it might have had some effect on his mind. Despite our efforts, we've done that we can." She said as she rubbed the herbal remedy she concocted onto Natsu's leg. "It's now up to him as of whether he will be able to pull through or not." Lucy looked down at the ground, trying to understand the meaning of her words. Porlyusica, knowing that Lucy was desperately trying to find some answer, gave a soft smile. "The magic that hit him was designed to kill; Natsu must really have been something to be able to withstand an attack like that and survive." She turned around and looked at Wendy. "Come on, let's go; we need to leave these two alone for a while."

Wendy, Porlyusica and everyone else in the guild left the room so that it was only Lucy and Natsu left in the room. Lucy walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, looking at his sleeping face. He was breathing steadily, much better than he had sounded the day before, but it was clear that he was going through hell as he tried to fight off the after-effects of the magic.

"Hey, you big dummy…" Lucy muttered. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" She smirked sadly, as she found herself stroking Natsu's hair. "You work so hard to protect everyone… to protect me…" She continued to stroke Natsu's hair, his expression staying the same. "You remember the day we first met? In Hargeon? When you beat up Bora when he claimed to be you?" Lucy looked back into her memories with Natsu with nostalgia. She soon found herself falling asleep next to his unconscious body.

"_He really is a piece of work, isn't he?" Lucy said as she stepped towards the salmon-haired individual before her._

"_Huh?" Natsu muttered as he heard the voice. He turned around to see the blond walking towards him as he sat on the ground._

"_Thanks for all you did!" Lucy said to them, and she repaid Natsu and Happy with a meal. She regretted doing so, but she was grateful so seeing them eating without restraint for fear of spending too much of her money._

_Natsu had (unknowingly) broken the charm spell that Bora, who she had thought was Salamander at the time, had cast upon her. Lucy had later found out that only the presence of your true love could forcibly break the spell. When Lucy realised that it meant that Natsu was supposed to be her fated one, she didn't believe it. Natsu, of all people, was the person she was supposed to be closest to? No way…_

_Or at least that's how she felt at the time. Over the years, Lucy had come to fall in love with Natsu in many ways. She loved the courageous side of him that he showed whenever he had to protect his allies. She loved his childish moments that he had. She loved how he would pick a fight with anyone, no matter how strong they were. She also loved the fact that he was her best friend._

_But the thought of him being lost forever…_

Lucy woke up from her dream, which had quickly turned to a nightmare. She was covered in a cold sweat of fear, and as she got herself up, she noticed that Natsu was still lying on the bed. However, he wasn't lying down anymore.

He was sitting up, staring straight at Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy spoke softly as she looked deeply into his eyes. However, as she gazed, she noticed something… off about him. Like there was something missing.

"Nat…su?" he muttered. "Natsu… is that my name?"

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Yes, I had to. I'm sorry. But hey, the title is "Magic Induced Amnesia (MIA)" so what did you expect?**

**I had planned for Natsu to wake up by the end of the second chapter from the start, but I was uncertain of what would happen afterwards because of his condition. I think this works well (kinda).**

**Reviews are VERY welcome! Thanks again to those who reviewed the first chapter. I think I can get a few more chapters out of this before I get bored. Also, I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, but exams take up a LOT of spare time, so don't expect anything anytime soon.**

**As an extra note, when the cutesy stuff happens (trust me, it will), remember that this is a **_**virgin's **_**attempt on romance (yes, I admit it), so don't go expecting fireworks and parades when it comes along.**

**Chapter Three: Natsu's awakening**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! …again. Er, hi. Yeah, I have some spare time at the moment (it's a while till my last exam) so I decided to update this. Plus, I've been itching to work on it.**

**So this chapter's gonna be a tad tragic (despite my hatred for those kind of things) but I promise that the cutesy stuff WILL happen, just hold out for a bit longer!**

**So anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairy Tail, duh**

_Chapter Three: Natsu's awakening_

_His mind was cold, dark, and seemingly empty. All that remained in his mind was the image and the memory of the pain that he felt when enduring Zeref's attack. Natsu, stuck inside his own conscious, tried desperately to make sure that he could run from the nightmare, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the horrible memory that haunted him. He was plagued, being forced to watch himself being tortured by Zeref's magic, being forced to endure the pain that he had previously felt after defeating Zeref. His mind, still fragile, was continuously being forced to endure the same pain over and over until there was nothing left…_

"Nat…su?" He said with a questioning look on his face as he stared at Lucy. "Natsu… is that my name?"

Lucy's world broke. She stared at his questioning face as he expected an answer, and continued to look into his eyes as she still noticed that there was something missing. Tears began to well up in her eyes, despite her trying to hold them back. She got up and left to leave, "Yeah, that's your name alright" she said, trying to put on the best façade that she could in the current situation. "It's great that you've woken up, I'll go tell the others." She attempted to smile at him.

"The others?" Natsu questioned?

"You know, the other guild members." Lucy explained to him, wondering what was up. She had her suspicions, but she tried to hope for the best and that Natsu was just playing a joke on her. He had to be. He couldn't be suffering from…

"Guild members?" Natsu's questions continued to be asked. "We're in a guild?"

Lucy turned to leave, muttering "…yes" as she left. She located Levy and cried into her shoulder.

"Lu-chan, what's wrong?" The bluenette asked the blond. "Did something happen to Natsu?"

"…yeah" Lucy managed to get out. "He woke up"

"Then that's great, Lu-chan!" Levy said in excitement. "But if he's awake, why are you crying?"

"I… I think he's got amnesia" Lucy sniffled, struggling to explain.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild said in unison, completely shocked at the news.

"Lucy, please, explain" the Master said calmly as he sat down on the table in front of Lucy. "Take your time."

"I-I-I was sitting next to Natsu as he slept, and-and I found myself falling asleep" She explained. "I felt like I had slept for hours, then when I woke up, I saw Na-Natsu sitting up and staring at me." Lucy stifled. "I was so happy that he was okay. I called his n-name and he asked whether it was his name and where we were"

"Sounds like the characteristics of amnesia to me" Porlyusica stated. "Unfortunately, there's not a lot we can do. We could try to heal his mind" she pointed over to Wendy "but it's possible that with his mind in such a fragile state that it would do more damage than good"

Lucy began to understand the meaning behind her words. With Natsu's mind in such a fragile state due to the amnesia, it's completely possible that he could end up mentally disabled if they tried to tamper with his mind right now. "Could the healing be done when his mind isn't so fragile?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't quite work like that" Porlyusica said, racking her mind for information on amnesia. "When a person suffers from amnesia, they either remember pieces from their past or they remember nothing at all. Sometimes, the feeling of not knowing something about themselves can drive them… insane" Porlyusica tried to soften the blow, but it still had the same impact. "Usually, when someone suffers from amnesia, their mind is fragile until either of the outcomes I stated before happen. If it's the first outcome, then there is no need for healing. But if they go insane… there's not a lot we can do"

"But there's a chance healing could work right now?" Lucy asked in hope. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she also didn't want to have to wait for his memories of her to come back.

"There's a very slim chance, but I should warn you, if it goes wrong, he cannot be saved. His mind will be turned into nothing but a dull husk, his body nothing but a reminder of what he used to be." Porlyusica warned Lucy, trying to imply that it was a bad idea.

Lucy got the message, and shuddered. She wanted to help her best friend, but she also didn't want him to become a vegetable. "I… I understand" she stated. "I guess all that we can do is help him through it" Lucy put on one of the best façades she had put on in a while, and the others seemed to buy it.

"Why don't we all go see him?" Mira asked. "He might remember something if he sees us again."

"That's a great idea, Mira!" Elfman shouted in joy. "It's a man!"

So the whole guild somehow managed to get into the guild's infirmary. Natsu looked around at the faces that now occupied the room, and once in a while, his mind would click at the sight of them.

When he laid eyes upon Gray, he jumped up and shouted "Gray, you bastard!" trying to start a fight as he ignited his flames. Upon noticing that his fist was on fire, he started to panic. "AAAAAAH, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" he shouted, as the guild laughed at the sight of his stupidity.

By the time that he made it around the roomful of people, he managed to remember Laxus, Master Makarov, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charles, Happy, Pantherlily, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Mira, Juvia and Gildarts (when his name was mentioned). He said that he remembered some things about Alzack, Bisca, their daughter Asuka, Cana (though she wouldn't be too hard to remember), the Thunder God Tribe and Romeo. However, as for the rest of the guild, he said he couldn't remember them.

Upon hearing this, Lucy began to tear up and left the room. She sat at the bar, her face down on the table, and cried her eyes out. Her best friend… the one that she... well, loved, couldn't remember her? That news was just too tragic.

She was soon followed by Lisanna, who sat next to Lucy at the bar and comforted her. "I know how you feel, he was important to me too." Lucy sat up when she heard this, and looked Lisanna in the eyes. "Just hearing that he doesn't remember me… remember _us…_ it's truly tragic." She began to have tears well up in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean that he won't remember us if we try. All we can do now is help him back to his old state of mind." Lisanna said in a positive tone.

Lucy wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked back to Lisanna. "Yeah, we've got to try our hardest." She said, with a determined look in her eyes. She knew that she could help Natsu have his memory restored, and she was determined to make sure that it happened.

And she knew just where to start.

**Okay, more cliff hangers. But, I mean, come on, Fairy Tail leaves us on cliff hangers all the time, so surely I should be allowed to as well? This is a Fairy Tail fanfic after all.**

**So yeah, I came up with that ending very quickly, so if it's crap, it would be great to know! Leave a review! It really, REALLY, helps me out.**

**I don't know how long I'm going to keep Natsu's amnesia going for (for how many chapters, anyway) but I plan for it to wear off in the second last chapter, or maybe halfway through the last chapter (I haven't decided).**

**Anyway, I'll see you on the next chapter!**

**Chapter Four: Memory Jogging**


End file.
